The present invention relates to food shields, and particularly adjustable food shields positioned over open receptacles and/or containers having food contained therein.
Food shields, also known as sneeze guards, are frequently positioned over open receptacles and/or containers, having food contained therein. Food shields are found in eateries that serve hot and cold food “buffet-style.” Such eateries include, but are not limited to, cafeterias, buffet restaurants, restaurants with salad bars, and smorgasbords.
Food shields are used in these types of establishments to protect food from contamination, particularly with respect to bodily fluids and bacteria that may be inadvertently spread as patrons obtain food from a buffet. Food shields also provide patrons with a secure sense that open food containers are protected. As such, most, if not all, cafeterias, restaurants and smorgasbords are required to install food shields to meet standards set by national and local health codes.
Some health codes provide different standards for food shields, depending upon the primary use of the food shield. For example, code standards may be different for shields used for buffets where food service professionals plate food (operator-serviced), as opposed to food shields used for buffets where patrons serve themselves (self-serviced). Manufacturers of food shields offer adjustable food shields, which allow food shields to adapt to either type of primary use.
Food shields also are used by eateries to provide aesthetic value to buffets. In some instances, food shields may be used as a key design element in buffet presentation such that the food shield design adds to the overall ambiance of a buffet. From a merchandising perspective, some food shields make buffets appear highly professional and present food in a more appetizing, attractive and favorable light.
Various types of food shields are known, including those that provide both adjustable and aesthetic features. Nonetheless, there is still a need for improved food shields that meet or exceed health code requirements, provide improved adjustability, and further lend to the aesthetic value of food presented and served “buffet-style.” The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages, as described herein.